Retrouvailles sur un piano
by dom oppa
Summary: Quand Harry Potter demande pardon à Draco Malfoy et lui avoue ses sentiments qu'il avait jusqu'alors ignorés. OS


Titre : Retrouvailles sur un piano

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde fantastique appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/ DM

Résumé : Quand Harry Potter demande pardon à Draco Malfoy et lui avoue ses sentiments qu'il avait jusqu'alors ignorés. OS

Cette fic est un trip que j'ai eu avec ma chère Emma. Qu'est-ce que donnerait un moment d'intimité entre nos deux chouchous et avec un piano? Et bien voili voilou! Régalez-vous. Lol.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment les couples homosexuels et les scènes explicites, ne lisez surtout pas la suite de peur que vous ne fassiez une crise cardiaque.

* * *

><p>Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire : il se trouvait en effet devant le manoir des Malfoy pour le voir, LUI. Le Serpentard n'avait pas semblé surpris de le découvrir à sa porte et il l'avait cordialement invité à rentrer, en bon maître de maison qu'il était. On ne perd pas facilement ses mauvaises habitudes ! C'est tout naturellement qu'il lui avait appris que son père n'était pas là pour l'instant et qu'ils étaient seuls.<p>

Harry observait le blond, assis dos à lui, jouant d'un immense piano à queue dont seuls les riches pouvaient s'encombrer, et qui trônait au milieu du salon. La musique exacerbait tous ses sens et, même si la mélodie était magnifique, il ne parvenait pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. En effet, il n'était pas venu jusque là pour entendre Malfoy jouer à son foutu piano de riches mais, pour enfin se libérer de ce poids douloureux qui compressait sans cesse sa poitrine depuis qu'il ne le voyait plus.

Impatient, il se leva et s'approcha doucement du beau blond qui continuait à jouer sans plus s'occuper de son invité. Il passa ses mains sur le torse puissant et pourtant frêle du Serpentard, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, observant tout de même avec admiration ses doigts danser sur les touches. Il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, plus intéressé par le dégagement des cheveux du cou gracieux de Malfoy, où il déposa très doucement ses lèvres, le faisant frémir contre lui.

Le Gryffondor se sentait revivre à mesure qu'il s'imprégnait de l'odeur de son ancien amant. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant, il savait à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point sa vie était beaucoup plus belle quand il était là, à quel point il avait souffert de rester éloigné aussi longtemps de lui. Il avait réalisé que son manque de lui et sa mauvaise humeur venaient du fait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Mais comment le dire à un homme avec lequel on avait abusé de ses sentiments ? Trois mots qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais prononcer pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Trois mots qui étaient pourtant d'une importance vitale maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient…

- Je t'aime.

Une fausse note vint troubler l'harmonie de la musique, faisant comprendre au brun que le Serpentard avait très bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il n'y avait pas été indifférent. Il esquissa un sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Draco ne savait toujours pas comment il arrivait à rester aussi calme avec ces mains si chaudes sur son corps transi. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa partition qui n'était pourtant pas aussi difficile qu'à l'ordinaire, mais les trois petits mots qui lui avaient été chuchotés à l'oreille lui avaient fait perdre la mémoire une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour que son putain d'index appuie sur une mauvaise touche. Quel con il pouvait être ! Se laisser avoir par les mensonges de ce sale Gryffondor ! N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? C'est qu'il en redemanderait en plus. Il était vraiment pitoyable de se mettre dans des états pareils pour lui.

Il en voulait à Potter de faire accélérer son cœur à nouveau. Il lui en voulait de le faire encore frissonner lorsque sa voix grave venait chatouiller le creux de son oreille. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ça, c'était sûr. De toute façon, c'était impossible de construire quoi que ce soit avec Potter puisqu'ils se prendraient tout le temps la tête… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne venait de toute façon que pour le sexe, et sa nouvelle méthode était de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait avoir les mêmes sentiments… Non, il ne devait plus rien éprouver pour ce brun… magnifique. Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique !

Draco tenta de ne pas écouter ce que ce sale Gryffondor lui murmurait à l'oreille, mais c'était impossible. Et il l'entendit lui dire ceci :

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je regrette vraiment. Maintenant que je sais ce que toi tu pouvais ressentir.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, aboya plus que ne parla le Serpentard ?

La voix de Potter se fit soudain beaucoup plus douce et le blond le détesta pour cela car il se sentit frémir à son souffle brûlant contre sa joue.

- C'est là où tu te trompes Malfoy. Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime.

Il fit une pause, prenant le temps de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur ce petit banc trop étroit pour deux personnes. Et Draco le laissa faire alors qu'il aurait dû le repousser. Ce qu'il pouvait être faible ! Pour trois mots qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer et qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir.

- Au début, je croyais que ce n'étaient que nos disputes qui me manquaient. Mais, quand je me réveillais toutes les nuits en criant ton prénom et en pleurant, que je cherchais chez tous mes partenaires à retrouver ton odeur, tes gestes, ta voix, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'autre.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, fuyant le regard insistant du blond à côté de lui, même s'il voyait ses yeux retourner toujours une seconde sur ses doigts qui continuaient à courir sur les touches. Il le sentait être soupçonneux quant à ses intentions et il le comprenait, mais il était maintenant impossible pour lui de vivre sans sa Némésis. Il se retourna alors vers Malfoy, encrant ses yeux verts dans les siens, argentés.

Draco n'en menait déjà pas large mais, quand deux émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui, il crut défaillir. Il l'entendit reprendre la parole :

- J'ai réalisé que depuis tout ce temps je t'aimais. Je te veux tous les jours contre moi. Sentir ton corps tous les jours sous le mien. J'ai besoin de toi… Draco.

Et, avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme de ses désirs appuya ses mots d'un baiser. La musique s'arrêta d'un coup. Ne venait-il pas de prononcer son prénom ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux, presque sûr que le Serpentard allait le rejeter ou le frapper. Cela aurait été préférable… au lieu d'avoir un jour à affronter le visage tourmenté de sa Némésis. Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement dans sa direction dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras, il fut stoppé net dans son élan par deux tempêtes grises. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le Gryffondor se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ancien amant. Une voix rauque rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

- Et bien moi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Une douche glacée aurait été un pur plaisir en comparaison de ce qu'Harry ressentait maintenant. Il se dit qu'affronter Voldemort encore une fois aurait été un enchantement en comparaison de son cœur qu'il pensait ne plus avoir.

- Ne dis pas ça Draco, ce n'est pas vrai, supplia-t-il.

Mais où était partie sa putain de fierté ! Une petite voix dans sa tête ne put que lui dire qu'il le méritait après ce qu'il avait fait subir au blond. Etait-ce ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Ce déchirement au cœur qui vous tuait à petit feu ? Ou ce tremblement dans la voix qui vous discréditait auprès de n'importe qui ? Ou encore cette douleur insupportable irradiant tout le corps et n'épargnant aucun membre ?

Draco détourna vite le regard, conscient que le Gryffondor allait se rendre compte à quel point il mentait. Evidemment qu'il avait besoin de lui ! Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Comme le pauvre amoureux qu'il était ! Et ces yeux suppliants lui faisaient mal autant qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Car ces yeux voulaient peut-être dire que Potter ne mentait pas. Et, s'il s'avérait que c'était vrai, il voulait qu'il souffre autant que lui avait souffert quand il l'avait abandonné. C'était sa revanche. Minable, c'était sûr, mais quand même. Et il recommença à jouer au piano.

Harry baissa la tête, regardant avec envie ces doigts fins courir habilement sur les touches. Et soudain, il vit quelque chose qui lui donna un infime espoir de penser que le blond mentait. Le tremblement, imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Malfoy, de ses mains. Mais, lui savait que Malfoy ne tremblait pas. Jamais. Il se faisait peut-être des films mais, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Pour le reconquérir. Pour sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien. Et, il passa délicatement un de ses doigts sur la joue du blond. Et, un sourire lui revint quand il sentit un tremblement répondre à son toucher.

Maudit Gryffondor ! Il faisait tout pour rester stoïque et lui ne trouvait pas mieux que de le tenter en se rapprochant de lui un peu plus. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre à la première fois de le laisser tranquille ? Et son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus ! Juste avec ce simple geste, Potter avait réussi à le faire réagir. Et son pantalon qui était devenu soudainement trop étroit ! Il était pitoyable ! Il essaya tant bien que mal de continuer à jouer, essayant de se concentrer un minimum sur sa partition, pourtant pas compliquée. Mais à l'instant où il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun assis à côté de lui, il perdit la raison et arrêta soudainement de jouer. Encore une fois. Mais, le sourire goguenard qu'avait affiché son ancien amant lui avait fait perdre le peu d'assurance qui lui restait. Il était découvert … et perdu.

Harry se félicita d'avoir pris une initiative, certes désespérée, mais efficace vu la bosse qu'il voyait naître dans le pantalon de son cher Serpentard. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Oh Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

- Draco, je ne suis pas venu là que pour le sexe, commença-t-il à s'expliquer à nouveau. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'éprouvais vraiment pour toi et je t'aime réellement. Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger de moi, mais, crois-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Il attendit une réponse qui tardait à venir. Et, enfin, il l'eut…

- Ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, Potter. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu ne sais pas ce que signifie réellement le verbe aimer.

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il était vrai qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait aimer quelqu'un mais c'était AVANT. Avant LUI. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce blond qui pensait toujours avoir raison.

- Malfoy, reprit-il passablement énervé, qui est venu jusque chez toi pour s'excuser de ses actes passés ? Qui avoue des sentiments qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dire à personne ? Qui s'obstine à vouloir faire entendre raison à un Serpentard alors qu'il pourrait très bien se jeter sur lui, de toute manière, il ne l'en empêcherait pas vu l'état dans lequel il est déjà ?

Harry eut le plaisir de voir sa Némésis rougir à ses derniers propos même s'il ne détourna pas le regard. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon.

Draco était hypnotisé par les deux émeraudes brillantes qui le fixaient. Ces yeux étaient une pure merveille et il adorait plonger dedans comme à cet instant. Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas ça le plus important pour le moment. Oh non ! C'était l'assimilation de ce que Potter venait de lui dire. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, un sourire commença à naître au coin de ses lèvres. Alors, c'était peut-être vrai ? Potter voulait bien de lui ? Il comprit parfaitement tout en se remémorant la dernière phrase. Potter voulait bien de lui. Il se rapprocha comme il le pouvait du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore tremblantes de sa colère contenue.

Un baiser, aussi délicat que le souffle du vent… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il lui avait tant manqué. C'est la seule chose sensée à laquelle il pouvait encore penser en cet instant alors qu'il s'enivrait de l'odeur de Malfoy, du goût de Malfoy, de la chaleur de Malfoy, de… Une langue s'immisça à l'intérieur de sa bouche et vint taquiner sa consoeur lui faisant perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait encore.

Et il répondit à ce baiser désespéré en tentant de serrer dans ses bras un blond plus qu'entreprenant sur un banc un peu trop étroit pour deux personnes. Tant et si bien qu'alors qu'il accentuait l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa bouche, il fit basculer Harry par terre. Il aurait pu penser que le choc l'aurait fait réagir mais même pas. Le Serpentard se retira de dessus lui que quand il vint à manquer de souffle et il se mit à rire. Et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Draco décompressait. C'était la seule raison rationnelle qu'il trouvait à son rire. Car il ne savait même pas pourquoi il riait. Il était fou. Oui, fou d'amour pour un brun qui ne le méritait pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Même s'il disait des conneries, il voulait y croire. Et puis, il avait l'air si sincère ! Mais après tout, c'était Potter. Il se remit debout et aida le Gryffondor à se relever par la même occasion. Et il attendit. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais, il savait qu'il affichait toujours ce sourire niais qui devait le rendre ridicule. Enfin, avant que Potter ne lui murmure :

- Tu es adorable quand tu souris.

- Sais-tu que quelqu'un d'adorable est digne d'être aimé, ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre alors qu'il sentait que son sourire s'élargissait.

Le brun l'entraîna à nouveau vers le piano tout en posant ses mains au creux de ses reins et il se sentit réagir. Encore plus lorsque sa main vint frôler son bas-ventre de ses doigts puis la bosse déjà conséquente de son pantalon. Et la main essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ce pantalon un peu trop gênant pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Alors que le Gryffondor y parvenait enfin, il l'entendit à nouveau à son oreille :

- Je le sais, Draco.

Le jeune homme crut défaillir et son souffle s'accéléra à ces mots qui voulaient tant dire pour lui. Pauvre amoureux qu'il était. Oh Merlin ! Ces doigts qui passaient l'élastique de son caleçon étaient pure merveille et… une torture pour son corps délaissé depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Potter empoigna son sexe gorgé de sang. Il ferma les yeux par pur plaisir mais, les rouvrit quand la main se retira d'un coup sec et que le brun eut la merveilleuse idée de l'asseoir sur les touches du piano qui gémirent sous son poids. Mais que foutait Potter ? Il savait, au moins, que ce n'était pas confortable ?

Il oublia ce qu'il venait de penser quand le Gryffondor se baissa et passa délicatement sa langue sur ses cuisses frémissantes. Un gémissement, pitoyable, il fallait l'avouer, sortit d'entre ses dents qu'il avait serrées. Il n'arrivait même pas à se retenir ! Il était vraiment pathétique ! La bouche merveilleuse de Potter continua à tourner autour de son sexe tendu, en des baisers papillons, le faisant languir toujours un peu plus. Et il ne se plaignait pas. Parce qu'il adorait ça. Parce que c'était Harry. Harry. Son prénom qu'il avait tenté par tous les moyens de haïr, d'oublier, de... Mais, il n'avait pas réussi. Peut-être qu'il avait eu raison. Peut-être. Et il gémit un peu plus fort alors que le brun soufflait sur son entrejambes douloureux. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait jouir avant même d'avoir eu le temps de profiter de quoi que ce soit !

Il goûtait enfin ce corps tant convoité et tant espéré. Il voulait faire comprendre au blond à quel point il tenait à lui. Lui faire l'amour comme il se doit. Toute la nuit. Toutes les nuits. Tous les jours. Pour toute la vie. Il lapa une goutte de sperme, amère. Mais qui était à… Draco. Et donc fabuleusement … bonne. Quelles conneries il pouvait déblatérer quand il s'agissait de lui ! Les gémissements que produisait la gorge de son amour étaient une douce mélopée qui l'incitait à continuer. Il allait prendre soin de lui et rattraper le temps perdu. Le temps qu'IL avait fait perdre. Il enroula finalement sa langue autour du membre fièrement dressé devant lui et sa récompense fut d'entendre la magnifique voix de son amant.

Oh, Merlin ! Encore une fois ! Draco s'appuya comme il put sur les touches qui gémirent sous le poids de leur propriétaire. Il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber tout en essayant de ne pas jouir dans les secondes qui suivaient, de peur que tout s'arrête, ou que Potter ne se moque de lui. Mais alors que le brun prenait son sexe, enfin, en bouche, il se libéra dans un cri rauque. Et il rougit de honte. Seulement, le visage du Gryffondor qui se relevait n'était en aucun cas moqueur. Il y avait juste de l'affection. Et autre chose qui brillait ardemment dans ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Pas le désir bestial dont il avait l'habitude mais plutôt une douceur jusqu'alors étrangère à son visage. Et, il reconnaîtrait entre mille cette expression un peu niaise qu'affichait à cet instant le brun pour l'avoir déjà eu lui-même en sa présence. De l'amour. Potter l'aimait vraiment.

Harry ne sut comment réagir quand les premières larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage tourmenté de son blond. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme, séchant de doux baisers ses pleurs. Et, les larmes commencèrent à se tarir. Et, il attendit encore. Et, enfin, Draco passa ses deux bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et, il se laissa faire, répondant seulement un peu plus à sa langue qui demandait la sienne. Avec tout cet amour qui était resté enfoui en lui depuis tout ce temps.

- Je t'aime.

C'était un chuchotement plus qu'autre chose et Harry crut qu'il avait rêvé. Quand un deuxième, puis un troisième, et encore un quatrième suivirent, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Son ange le lui murmurait, comme une litanie, et il lui répondit la même chose, trop heureux pour penser à autre chose. Sauf au fait qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux débiles à répéter toujours la même chose. Mais il s'en fichait.

Draco se calma enfin. Il était dans un état second. Ce qu'on pouvait être nunuche lorsque l'on était amoureux. Même deux gars ensemble.

- Je te crois, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Et, il se réappropria la bouche de son amour. C'était si bon de le retrouver, mais cette fois à égalité. Pas un, soumis à l'autre à cause de ses sentiments. Ils étaient dans le même bateau maintenant.

Soudain, il sentit un doigt venir chatouiller un de ses boutons de chair et, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Le Gryffon n'avait pas oublié ses points sensibles à ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt, ressentait. Harry s'amusait à le faire languir en passant sa langue dans son cou alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir sur ses tétons. Et, il ne retenait plus ses gémissements qui étaient pourtant un peu trop fréquents. Quand son amant eut la merveilleuse idée de pincer une de ses pointes durcies, il poussa un petit cri de pur plaisir.

Voulait-il le faire jouir tout de suite à pousser des gémissements aussi érotiques ? Mais c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Et puis le doux son de la voix de son ange était une pure merveille à écouter. Et les touches du piano qui continuaient à gémir. Alors qu'il le pinçait à nouveau, il crut qu'il allait éjaculer en entendant le blond crier de plaisir encore une fois. Non, pas tout de suite, s'il-vous-plaît.

Draco voyait bien dans quel état était son brun et cela le soulagea de ne pas se savoir seul en manque. Il fut tout de même surpris lorsqu'il le descendit soudainement de son perchoir inconfortable. Et quand il lut dans les deux émeraudes sa détermination, il frissonna d'anticipation. Il les reconnaissait ces yeux pour les avoir vus briller des milliers de fois ainsi, et il attendait la suite avec impatience.

Son amour le retourna vivement et il poussa un léger hoquet de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide s'immiscer entre ses fesses. Il prit tant bien que mal appui sur les touches du piano qui gémirent à nouveau sous son poids et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce que faisait le brun. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche alors que le Gryffondor introduisait une nouvelle fois sa langue dans son antre brûlant.

Harry ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il le faisait, c'était tout. Seulement, il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire au blond en cet instant, il ne l'avait fait avec aucun autre partenaire. Et cela était pour lui quelque chose de purement inimaginable. Et, il savait que son ange savait. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il avait un Serpentard à satisfaire ! Et, il s'appliqua consciencieusement à mimer l'acte sexuel avec sa langue qui devait faire des merveilles à entendre son amour gémir comme jamais.

Le brun frôla sa prostate alors qu'il revenait à nouveau en lui. Et il gémit. Merlin, que c'était bon ! Encore ! Mais pas comme ça. Parce qu'il voulait plus. Et, il enleva les mains de son amant qui s'agrippait à ses hanches, puis se retourna à nouveau. Son amour s'était déjà relevé et il en profita pour reprendre d'autorité ses lèvres. Draco analysa un autre goût dans ce baiser. C'était le sien. Et, ça avait un incroyable goût de sexe qu'il adorait. Quel était le goût de Harry ? Il goûterait un jour. Il se le promettait.

Maintenant que Harry avait correctement préparé son ange, il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses. Parce qu'il en avait drôlement envie et que cela faisait un moment qu'il se retenait. Impatient, il retourna à nouveau son amant.

- Je viens, chuchota- t'il alors qu'il le pénétrait.

Il ferma les yeux devant l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentit. Un plaisir fulgurant mélangé à une chaleur incroyable qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Il réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il s'introduisait en lui. Et Merlin que Draco était étroit !

Le blond cria. De douleur. De plaisir. De bonheur. Son amour le pénétrait. Pour la première fois. Et, il adorait. Mais, que ça faisait mal. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était attentionné. Il l'aimait. Pas comme avant. Car, il n'aurait pensé qu'à lui si ça aurait été avant. Et, le brun s'arrêta.

- Ca va ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête. Parce que le mal qu'il ressentait maintenant disparaîtrait bientôt. Parce qu'il lui avait posé la question. Son amour reprit ses mouvements de hanches, très lentement. Et, il serra les dents pour se retenir de crier à nouveau.

Harry essayait de ne pas faire de mal au blond dans ses bras. Mais, il savait qu'au début, surtout lorsqu'on n'avait pas l'habitude, cela faisait mal. Et, il se rappela les fois où ils couchaient ensemble. Et, d'une main, il se saisit du sexe de Draco qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Oui, c'était ça.

- Laisse-toi faire mon ange. Je m'occupe de tout.

Et, un long gémissement suivit sa déclaration alors qu'il passait délicatement un doigt taquin sur le gland mouillé de son amant.

Merlin, qu'il l'aimait ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte que de telles déclarations pouvaient le faire jouir sans faire autre chose ? La douleur s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le brun faisait ses allers-retours en lui et que sa verge durcissait encore plus, si cela était possible, grâce à sa main merveilleuse. Et, soudain, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres venait de lui faire fermer les yeux de pur plaisir. Le souffle court de son amant résonnait à son oreille comme une douce mélopée, accompagnée par les notes discordantes du piano sur lequel il s'appuyait toujours. C'était donc ça qu'on ressentait lorsque sa prostate était touchée ! Merlin, encore ! Et, il bougea ses hanches vers l'arrière dans une supplication muette, ou disons, sans mots mais pleine de cris.

Harry retenait jusqu'alors ses mouvements. Mais, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps au même rythme. Et, enfin, son ange, qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Il agrippa alors fermement ses hanches, les emprisonnant dans ses mains, et il sortit presque entièrement pour rentrer à nouveau avec force en lui. Oh, Merlin ! L'étroitesse de son amant le fit gémir et recommencer encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le sentiment de plénitude qui commençait à le submerger. Et, il donnait chaque coup de reins avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce geste, caressant sa peau à chaque fois avec douceur.

Draco avait fermé les yeux devant la puissance du brun. Et, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche à la place des « je t'aime » inarticulés qu'il voulait crier. Ses mouvements de hanches qui partaient à la rencontre du sexe de son amour. Ses bras qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rester appuyés sur le piano qui continuait à gémir autant que son propriétaire. Et son amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à Harry. Il sentit une main glisser de son dos jusqu'à son entrejambes. Et, la main s'aventura sur son érection tendue à l'extrême. Et, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Alors que le brun sentait le liquide séminal coulait entre ses doigts, les chairs de son ange se contractèrent autour de son sexe brûlant et il éjacula. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur son amant tremblant et, leurs forces les ayant quittés, ils s'effondrèrent au sol tous les deux. Ils reprenaient leur souffle petit à petit, allongés côte à côte sur le sol gelé. Harry se tourna difficilement sur un côté et prit le blond dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer agréablement contre sa poitrine. Il avait la tête posée sur le torse de son amour. Et il respirait difficilement. Puis, ils se calmèrent tous les deux. Il l'aimait. Comme jamais.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit la main de son amant glisser dans ses cheveux, et il se lova un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire « merci ». Car je compte bien recommencer tous les jours.

Draco se sentit rougir à ses propos qui promettaient maintes merveilles.

- Alors tu restes avec moi pour toujours ?

- Et comment, l'entendit-il lui répondre.

Il avait hâte d'être à demain pour vivre pleinement la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit mat d'un corps tombant au sol, derrière la porte entrouverte du salon. Et, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne sortent pas, de peur de faire s'évanouir le pauvre Lucius Malfoy qui restait tétanisé, ayant assisté à la scène, alors que sa femme était déjà tombée à terre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini! Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques petites reviews s'il-vous-plaît. Ca ferait plaisir. Merci d'avance. ^^<p> 


End file.
